Melting a Frozen Heart
by Redmoonfae
Summary: COMPLETE:: Full summary inside. Please read and reveiw! This fic. is worth your time! YUKIRU fic.
1. A Found Flower

Summary: It's been 7 long years after Tohru went with her 'uncle.' Yuki has pretty much given up all hope of ever finding her again. Until he comes to an old run down neighborhood...Now that he has her, he has found that she isn't the same Tohru Honda he once knew and loved. He is going to stop at nothing to get the Tohru back.

Yuki walked through the town. It had been 7 long years since he had seen her. His hair looked the same, although a little longer. He still had violet eyes. But his eyes had become colder and harder ever since Tohru left. Although he was still goregeous, no one could think he was a girl anymore.

He stared down as he walked, not careing where he was going. He could remember the day so clearly...

_It was dinner time at the Sohma's house. Everyone was very quiet for some reason. Then she said it._

_"Um, my uncle came by the other day...he said I had to come live with him..." Tohru said meekly, looking up from her food._

_Everyone was shocked. Especially Yuki._

_"Well, he said he's my mother's brother and that my mother would have wanted me to live with him if anything happened to her..." Tohru explained, her voice growing softer with each word._

_"W-We understand, Tohru." Shigure said. Although he wore a smile, you could tell he was hit hard._

_Kyo's anger began to rise, but he just began to stuff food into his mouth._

_Yuki just stared at her, as if not believeing what she had said._

_Then she turned her back, and ran upstairs, muttering something about packing._

_The next day, her uncle came to pick her up. Yuki hated him the moment he saw him. He went upstairs to get Tohru._

_"Ms. Honda...your unc-" he began. He stopped when he saw Tohru sitting on the bed crying._

_He hesitantly walked over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her._

_"Ms. Honda..."_

_"I don't want to leave." was all he heard._

_She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. He ached so badly to embrace her and tell her everything was ok. He wanted some much to hold her in his arms. But he knew he couldn't. The second he hugged her, he would transform into a rat._

_"But he said that's what my mother would want. So I have to go." she fineshed, makeing it final._

_She could see the hurt in Yuki's eyes. See how forlorn he was._

_She blushed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, her own cheeks burning._

_Yuki began to blush as well, eyes wide with surprise. _

_Tohru took his wide eyed surprise as rejection and turned away, starting to get up. But he grabbed her arm, and made her sit back down. When she turned to see why he had grabbed her, she was engulfed into a kiss._

_She kissed him back, eyes fluttering closed. She fell into his kiss, and his in to her's._

_She opened her mouth to allow his tounge to enter. Their tounges entertwined, exploreing eachother's mouths._

_They broke apart for air. Tohru blushed madly and looked down for an instant. She didn't want to keep her uncle waiting. She leaned over to Yuki, near his ear, and whispered three words._

_Then she got up, said good-bye, and rushed downstairs with her bags._

_Yuki was awe struck. He couldn't move. He basked in those three words. Those three magical words: I love you._

That had been the last time he had seen her. She didn't come to school and he never saw her anywhere else. The ice around his heart slowly began to engulf it once more. He clenched his fists, finnaly looking up. he stopped in his tracks when he saw where he was.

He had never been to this side of town. He couldn't beleive how disgusting it was! All the shudders on the houses were broken in some way, swinging freely. The paint was chipped off of the houses, garbage in the yards.

A few rats even stopped to look at him for a minute, before going on their way. He heard a crash and looked over to one of the worst houses. Windows were broken, some towels were placed over them, the door looked like it would fall off it's hinges, paint chipped off everywhere, and some shinkles were missing from the roof.

Then he heard yelling.

"You worthless girl! After everything I've done for you your still not grateful?" screamed a man.

"I never should have left them! Never should have left _him_!" Screamed back a girl's voice.

Another crash. Then what sounded like a 'slapping' noise.

A girl ran out of the house, tears in her eyes. She was dressed in rags, scars and bruises all over her legs and everywhere else, her hair in a tumble. But she had beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was a soft brown. Her face looked as though it had once smiled very often.

The girl ran right past him, not giveing him a glance. He watched as the girl ran, disbelevie and terror in his eyes.

"Tohru...?" he muttered.

He ran after the girl, followed her into an ally. He looked around for her, then saw her near the back, curled up in a ball. There were some blood splatters around her. He slowly walked up to the girl, not wanting to scare her.

"Tohru...?" he asked quietly.

The girl looked up with a start. She stared at the man. She rubed her eyes for better vision.

"Yuki..."

Yuki smiled at her, giveing her a small nod. His body just couldn't react. There she was. Sitting a few feet away. After all those years of searching...

"Yuki!" Tohru cried happily. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

POOF

A small white rat stared up at her.

Tohru put a hand to her mouth.

"It really is you..." she said in awe.

She picked him back up and hugged him gently, tears streaming down her grimy face.

After a few minutes...

POOF

Yuki blinked, blushing slightly. He had turned back. But he was confused. Tohru would usually start to yell and spaz out whenever they turned back. But her eyes were mere shadows of what they used to be.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, and turned her back. Yuki got dressed and took her hand.

"C'mon, you can stay with me for a while." he said gently.

Tohru smiled, more tears comeing down her face. As they walked, she leaned her head against his arm.

He heard her mutter, "I'm home."

_**Yay! First chapter done! Please read and reveiw! This is my second fic. ever! And my first Fruits Basket one. Next chapter will be ready soon!**_


	2. Hard Memorys

**Redmoonfae: Hey everybody! Hope you like my fic. so far!**

**Tohru: Thank you so much for letting Yuki save me!**

Redmoonfae: No problem!

**Yuki: But why did you make her go with her uncle?  
**

**Redmoonfae:...Where would the story be then? You two would live happily ever after. The end.**

**Yuki: Ohh...**

**Tohru: It makes perfect sense now!**

**Yuki/Tohru: Enjoy!**

Yuki unclocked the door to his house. But it was more like a castle. Atleast to Tohru it was.

She gazed in awe at th beautiful house. On the outside, it looked a little like Shigure's, just much nicer. There was a garden in the front, and a small pond with a small waterfall in the back. The inside was amazeing as well. The kitchen spotless. The liveing room cozy.

Tohru sighed in content as she walked into the house.

"Do you want to take a bath, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked her.

Tohru nodded. She must look awful. She blushed slightly and said, "Yes please. Can you show me to the bathroom?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. he lead her upstairs and to a door. He opened the door and Tohru gasped in awe onece more. The entire bathroom was white marble. The sink's fauset and knobs looked like silver.

"It's beautiful..." she said in amzement. _Yuki must be rich..._ she thought to herself.

"I don't think it's that amazeing." Yuki said with a blush.

"You take a bath and I'll cook dinner." he said with a smile.

Tohru blinked. She wasn't sure of Yuki's meals...

Seeing the look on her face Yuki chuckled slightly. "My cooking had improved." he told her with a smile.

Tohru laughed and walked into the bathroom, saying her thanks.

Yuki frowned. Her laugh had changed too. What had once been a whole hearted laugh, had turned into a small meek one. One that came too little. He sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Tohru peeled the cloths off her body. She grimaced in disgust at herself. Whelts, bruises, cuts, and scars marked her body. She turned the fauset of the water and filled the tub. The water was steamy and inviteing as she stepped in.

She layed in the tub, head half submerged and sighed in content. She couldn't remeber the last time she had had a bath that was this good.

Yuki began to cook some leeks and fish for dinner. Then he walked over to the phone and dialed his cousins number. Even though he disliked Kyo greatly, he still had the right to know that he had finnaly found Tohru.

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled as he heard the news Yuki had.

"Be quiet you stupid cat. Yes she's here. She's in very bad condition though. I'm not sure her 'uncle' treated her well." Yuki said with disgust.

_Wow...he hasn't called me 'stupid cat' in a long time. He must really be mad at Tohru's 'uncle.'_ Kyo thought.

"Ok." Kyo said, anger riseing as well. "Should I call Shigure and Momiji?"

"Yeah. I'll call Kisa and Haru." Yuki said before hanging up.

Then he called Kisa and Haru. Both were joyous at the news. Both were disgusted by what he also had to say about her wounds.

"Ok, bye." he said as he hung up with Kisa. He sighed and fineshed up the meal. Then he rembered Tohru had no cloths to wear. He went upstairs, got a loose t-shirt and a pair of pants from his drawers, and went to the bathroom. "Miss Honda? I put some cloths by the door for you to wear." Yuki called in through the door.

"Ok..." he heard from inside.

He went back downstairs and set the table, placeing the food in the center. He knew everyone would probally be waiting outside the door by tomorrow, wanting to see Tohru.

Tohru got out of the tub, pulling the plug. She looked for a towel she could use to dry off. She gasped when she saw her old strawberry towel from when she lived with the Sohmas. She broke down into tears, remebering all the good times she had shared with them.

She dried off, tears still streaming down her face. She wrapped the towel around her and went out of the bathroom. She got the cloths Yuki had left out for her and quickly got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked the same as when she had once had to use Yuki's cloths. The first time she met Kyo. The first day she began to live with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Her hair was much longer and she had filled out. She was beautiful. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers and went downstairs.

Yuki smiled when he saw her. "Hello Miss. Honda. Did you have a nice bath?" he asked.

Tohru nodded. "Yes. Thank you." she replied.

They both sat down at the table, accross from eachother, and ate.

Tohru was surprised at how well Yuki could cook. "This is very good." she told him with a meek smile.

"Thank you." Yuki said with a small smile, blushing slightly.

After dinner, Yuki cleaned up and walked into the liveing room. Tohru was sitting on a chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes looked so sad. Yuki would have given anything to go over there and embrace her, comfort her, hold her.

Tohru cried softly as she rembered the day she left with her uncle...

_"Um, uncle. Where do you live?" Tohru had asked with a forced smile._

_Her uncle grinned and said, " A nice little neighborhood."_

_Tohru smiled but didn't say anything more._

_When they go to the 'nice little nightborhood,' Tohru had felt sick. It was disgusting! Garbage everywhere, broken things strewn about. Her uncle had hopped out of the car and walked into a house. Tohru got her things and followed him. _

_"You'll have the room upstairs. On the left." he said as he sat down and watched t.v, lighting a cigar._

_Tohru nodded and went upstairs. She went into the room on the left, and found it to be a very small room. She placed the picture with her mom on the ground, and layed a blanket down on the floor._

_She hugged herself and began to cry._

_Her uncle came into her room and threw something at her. "Your starting work tomorrow." he said. "That's your 'uniform.'"_

_He slammed the door and went back downstairs. Tohru looked at what he had thrown her. Her eyes widened in horror. It was a black leather skirt and bra. But where was the shirt? She cried more as she realized the bra _was_ the shirt!_

_She layed down on her side, pulled her knees up towards her, and went into feedle postion, crying. _

_"Yuki...please find me..."_

"Miss. Honda?" asked Yuki.

Tohru was snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry." she said, flinching.

Yuki frowned. She acted scared as she sat there. "You can sleep in the guests room for now, Miss. Honda." he said, trying to smile.

Tohru nodded and followed him up the stairs. He lead her to the guest bedroom. "Here we are." he said, forceing a small smile.

Tohru looked into the room and smiled meekly. The room was very large, with a large blueish bed. It had a window on one side that overlooked the back yard. She bowed her head to Yuki and walked inside, closeing the door behind her.

Yuki frowned and walked to his room. He got into his night cloths and layed down on his bed, thinking. The Tohru he had once known was gone. And he was going to stop at nothing to bring her back.

_**There's the second chapter! Thanks for the reveiws! There will be more flashbacks of both Tohru's and Yuki's life without eachother. Tune in for the 3rd chapter soon!**_


	3. Visitors

**Redmoonfae: Ohhh, sorry things aren't really going well for you two...**

**Tohru: That's ok, Fae! big smile**

**Yuki: ...**

**Redmoonfae: Oh, stop it Yuki! This is only the 3rd chapter! It could get better...shifty eyes**

**Yuki: Ok...**

**Yuki/Tohru: Enjoy!**

Yuki awoke to banging. He slowly got out of bed, still half asleep. He stumbled downstairs and to the front door. He fumbled with the handle then finnaly got it open.

"Where is she?"

Yuki blinked, his ears hurting from the shout.

"She upstairs sleeping, Momiji..." he asnwered.

Even though Momiji was 22 now, he scould still act like little kid. "Is sissie ok..." came a small voice.

Yuki looked around Momiji to see Kisa. She had grown to be a beautiful girl. Her hair was much longer and she had filled out.

Yuki let the two inside, then said, "You must be quiet, Miss Honda is sleeping."

More banging. Yuki sighed and went to open the door again. There stood Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Haru and Hiro. Yuki blinked. He didn't know so many Sohma's would be comeing.

They all filed in, one by one.

"So where is she?" asked Kyo quietly.

"She's alseep upstairs." Yuki replied.

"Ahhh, Yuki has finnaly found our beautiful flower Tohru!" Shigure said.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Is she alright?" he asked after a moment.

"Well...I'm not sure..." Yuki said. He couldn't describe what had happened to Tohru. Hatori proabaly knew Tohru had scars and wounds. But he didn't know that she was also hurt mentally/emotionally. She just...wasn't the same.

"Ohh, I hope she's alright..." Kagura said, hugging Kyo's arm. To Yuki's surprise, Kyo didn't try to pull away or show any signs he was angered. He just looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Of course our princess will be fine once she sees all of us!" Ayame commented with a laugh.

Yuki had come to accept his brother more over the years, and didn't feel angered anymore when he opened his mouth. It was just how Ayame was.

"Yuki, are you ok?"

Yuki jumped slightly at the voice. Haru was standing next to him, faceing him, and whispering into his ear. Yuki forced a smile. "Of course..." he replied.

Haru knew how Yuki felt about Tohru. And Yuki had told him how hurt she was. He wanted to make sure Yuki was ok with all of this.

"Yuki...?" came a voice from behind him. Tohru walked down the stairs, dressed in his cloths. She rubbed her eyes, not seeing everyone.

"Is someone here..." she trailed off as she saw everyone.

Yuki had to smile. For the first time since she had come to his house, she truely looked happy.

_Ahh, that's the smile I remember._ he thought to himself. Tohru rushed downstairs. She hugged Kisa and Kagura, and exchanged words, smiles and laughs with the guys.

Kagura, Kisa, Yuki, and Haru began to make lunch for everyone.(Not easy!)

Hatori, Hiro, Ayame, Shigure, Kyo and Momiji sat at the table, talking with Tohru.

Everyone saw how Tohru would ask each of them how they were doing and what they'd been doing for the past few years, but never offered a word about herself. Never once mentioned her uncle, where she lived, and what she was doing with her life.

After a while, lunch was ready. Kagura and Haru brought out the rise, stewed leeks, and miso soup. Yuki and Kisa brought in the fish, onigiri, and drinks.

They all sat at the table and began to chat. But Tohru still never said anything about herself. Just asked questions. When someone would ask her how she had been at her uncle's, she would change the suject of just shrug and give a meek smile.

Then, Kagura looked at Tohru. She saw she was wearing Yuki's cloths, and assumed she had none of her own. "Hey! Tohru! Wanna come with me and Kisa to go cloths shopping?" she asked happily.

Yuki smiled, grateful his cousin was so kind.

Tohru smiled and said, "Ok, what time?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00!" Kagura replied with a smile. "Kisa, is that good for you?" Kagura asked.

Kisa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun hanging out with sissy." she replied.

"Ok then it's set!" Kagura said with a laugh.

Tohru smiled. Yuki eyed her. He saw she was happy, but didn't see the joy that once always lit her face. Didn't see her laughing eyes. Her real smile. All he saw was a shadow of what she once was. He sighed and frowned. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get Tohru to tell him what happened. Once she told him, he could heal her.

After all the Sohma's left, Yuki began to clean up. He was startled when he turned to see Tohru was cleaning the dishs and bowls and cups as well. "Miss Honda, you don't need to help. You must be tired." Yuki said with a small smile.

"No. It's not fair for you to clean all this. And...I just missed doing this..." Tohru replied. She couldn't get up the nerve to say the last part. _With someone I love._ she thought to herself with a frown.

When everything was clean, Yuki and Tohru went to their rooms after saying good night. Yuki lay on his bed and took out a book. _Vegetable Gardens_ was the title. He didn't have as much time as he would like to plant anymore. Work kept him too busy. It was mere luck he found Tohru on his big break.

Tohru layed on her bed. The tears wouldn't stop. All her friends accepted her. They would accept her no matter what. No. They would never accept her if she told them what had happened to her those past 7 years.

Yuki would never love her. He would be disgusted by her. He would hate her. Shun her. She closed her eyes tightly, curling up into a ball. She didn't even try to stop the tears. The memorys were there. Always there. Haunting her.

_"Girl, did you clean the house?" her uncle called when he walked in._

_"Yes sir..." Tohru replied. He had gone out somewhere all day, leaveing her to clean every single room, non-broken window, dish, glass, chair, everything!_

_"Good..." her uncle replied with a smirk. "Now go put on your 'uniform.'" he told her._

_When she just stood there in horror, his face twisted in anger. He strode over to her and smacked her hard accross the face. Tohru was shocked. That was the first time she had ever been struck. Scared of receiveing another smack she ran upstairs to get her 'uniform' on._

_She came back down stairs, trying to hide herself. Her uncle smirked and said, "Now follow me. Your gonna make me a wealthy man..." he said more to himself then her._

_He lead her to a place she had never been. He shoved her inside and walked up to a guy in the loud, poorly lit building. "She wants to work." he told the guy._

_The guy looked Tohru over and nodded. He pointed towards an empty booth and said, "You can dance over there. It'll be a while till you have any...takers." he said with a laugh. _

_Her uncle thanked him and walked in another direction toward a differend room. Tohru looked around. She was in a strip club. She began to cry when the guy tapped her shoulder. "Over there. Now." he said shortly. _

_Tohru walked over to where she was supposed to 'dance.' Some guys came over and looked her up and down. Tohru blushed and walked around them. As she walked, more guys starred at her or tryed to touch her. She couldn't take it and ran out of the building._

_She hid under a tree in feedle postion. The only thing she could think was, _Yuki, please save me...

After the years had gone by, and Yuki still had not saved her, Tohru's soul began to vanish. She turned into a shadow of who she once was. Loseing all faith and strengh. Her uncle came out and beat her when he heard she had run out.

Tohru quietly stood up, and walked out of her room. She tiptoed over to Yuki's room. She slowly and quietly opened the door. She peeked inside. Yuki had fallen asleep reading his book. His book was still in his hand, resting on his chest. His head was reasting on the left side of the pillow.

Tohru quietly walked in. She smiled slightly at him. She gently brushed away a stray hair on his face. Then she hesitantly leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you..." she told him, a tear falling from her face.

_**Third chapter done! Please reveiw and thanks for the reveiws! Yuki and Tohru will be getting a lot closer soon. Tune in for the next chapter!**_


	4. Breakdown and Shopping

**Redmoonfae: Yay! Soo many reveiws!**

**Tohru: Yes! It's quite wonderful!**

**Yuki: nods**

**Redmoonfae: Lighten up Yuki! Tohru'll get better! You'll see!**

**Yuki: ...**

**Tohru: Thankyou for allowing me to get better, Fae! bows**

**Redmoonfae: Your very welcome!**

**Tohru/Yuki: Enjoy!**

Tohru awoke early the next morning. She rolled out of her bed and covered a yawn. She groggily stood up and looked at the clock. 7:19 a.m. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Yuki's room. She slowly and quietly slid the door open. He was still asleep.

Tohru smiled and slid the door back shut. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She wanted to repay Yuki for everything. If he hadn't found her when he did...she didn't know what would have happened.

She began to look in the cupboards and smiled softly, emptily. Yuki kept his food stuffs much like Shigure had when she lived with them. She got out some rice, miso, leeks, and natto and began to cook.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. He looked to the clock on his nightstand. 8:25 a.m. He sat up on the bed, book rolling off his chest. His hand slowly went to his cheek. He had thought...he had felt...no. It couldn't have been. He slowly stood up and got dressed. He still dressed much like he had those many years ago, although more bussiness like.

He walked down the stairs, eyes still half shut. He smelled something delicious and woke up more, eyes wider. Memorys flooding...

_"Good morning Yuki!"_

_"Good morning Miss Honda. Breakfast smells delicious as usual." Yuki replied with a soft smile._

_Tohru smiled back and laughed slightly. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully. _

_She turned back to her cooking. Yuki took his seat at the table. Kyo was already up and reading a book he needed for school._

_"Isn't that report due today?" Yuki drawled._

_"Shut up you damn rat! I was out the day the old hag gave the assignment!" Kyo shot back, looking up from his book._

_"She reminded us everyday." Yuki replied cooly._

_"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled hotly._

_"Um..erm...ehhhh...!" Tohru stuttered as she tried to think of something to do to make them stop fighting._

_"I'm sorry Miss Honda. I didn't mean to get him this upset." Yuki said with a small smile._

_Tohru smiled back. Her whole hearted cheerful smile._

_Kyo muttered under his breath and went back to reading the book._

_Tohru turned back to her cooking with a small chuckle, humming as she worked._

_Yuki watched her cook, love and longing in his eyes. He turned from her and sipped some of his drink, smileing to himself._

Now he walked into his kitchen, and there she was, her back turned, cooking. Yuki blinked. "Ummm...Miss Honda...?" he asked, surprised.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, cringing away slightly. She turned around and sighed with releif. She had foregotten where she was. She was no longer in that terrible hell of a home. She was safe within Yuki's home. His mansion. His castle.

"Oh, hello Yuki..." she said "Sorry for going through your cuboards like that...but I wanted to thank you for everything and and I couldn't think of anything so I came down here and began to make breakfast but I didn't know what you liked soo..." she ended, out of breath.

Yuki smiled warmly. She was babeling on as she once had years ago. "It's all right Miss Honda. I don't mind. My taste hasn't changed much." he replied with a small chuckle.

Tohru smiled meekly, then slowly turned back to her cooking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki helped Tohru clean up after breakfast. He glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was almost 10:00 a.m. In just two more hours, Kisa and Kagura would come over and pick Tohru up to take her shopping.

Hopefully being with friends would help rekindle the fire inside her. Help her heal some wounds. His shirt was big on her of course, and allowed him to see her back as she cleaned. He winced at all the scars and cuts, bruises and welts.

He clenched his fists involuntarily and set his jaw. Her 'uncle' was going to pay dearly for doing this to the woman he loved.

Tohru felt his eyes on her and turned to him. He looked so angrey, she couldn't help but falter. Her eyes closed in terror as the memorys began to flood in...

_"You stupid girl! You stupid, stupid, stupid girl! Can't you do anything right?" her uncle screamed as he smacked her again. She lay on the liveing room floor, cloths torn and dirty. Blood was everywhere, on her, her cloths, her uncle's hands, the floor._

_It was a miracle her cloths were even still on they were so torn. Her uncle had told her to make him rice, but didn't specifie what kind. Being too frightented to ask him, she made some white rice. Not the kind he wanted. He had just come home from the bar, she had just fineshed at her ' work ' and had come home and changed immediately._

_He was drunk. Really drunk. He had beat her. Smacked her. Cut her. She lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood._

_"Yuki will come...he'll save me...he'll kill you..." she mumbled, too weak to actually talk._

_"Your precious ' Yuki ' will never come. He dosn't care about you and never will!" her uncle yelled furiously._

_He smacked her again, then kicked her hard. She let out a cry of pain, tears streaming down her dirty, bloody face. It had been almost a year since she had left the Sohmas, and hadn't seen Yuki once._

_Her uncle grabbed her hair and jerked her up. Her eyes closed as she cryed harder, small sobs escapeing her mouth. Her uncle leaned in close and sighed in her face._

_Tohru coughed and gasped at his awful breath. He smashed his face to hers, kissing her hard. Tohru screamed and smacked him, pulling away. She looked at him as he felt his face and looked to her._

_She whimpered in pain as he took out a rope from behind the couch and slipped it over her neck. He tightened the noose, and tied the other end to the railing of the stairs. He got more rope and tied her hands behind her back. She sobbed openly as her uncle took out a knife and walked towards her, a smirk on his face._

Tohru fell to her knees, eyes closed and cried. Yuki looked down in surprise. "Miss Honda, what's wroung?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her, placeing a hand on her back very gently.

Tohru tensed at his touch and pulled away. She couldn't remeber where she was. Couldn't remeber that it was Yuki who stood by her side, not that demon. She went into fetal posstion, lyeing on the floor.

"He'll come...he'll come...he'll save me...Yuki..." she muttered, slowly rocking back and forth. In her mind she was still at her 'uncle's' hell house.

"Tohru...Tohru, it's me, Yuki. I'm here..." Yuki said softly as he watched her. His heart was torn apart at the sight of her like this. He now knew he could never openly show anger like that. Why had he let his guard down? Had he been anywhere else, with anyone else, even if something angered him to the point of explostion, he wouldn't show anger.

But just the thought of that man laying a single hand on his precious Tohru made him go mad with anger. Tohru looked up at him finnaly. She felt as though he had just come and taken her away from her uncle. Just looking at him made the memorys disapear.

She wasn't thinking and jumped at him, hugging him to her tightly. Yuki blinked as he was knocked over backwards.

POOF

Yuki blinked again. Tohru was holding him tight in her arms. He leaned anganist her chest, savoring her embrace. She held onto him, eyes closed, tears falling. Every day...every night...she prayed and prayed Yuki would come. Take her away in his shineing armour on his white horse, to his castle. He finnaly had. She was safe within his house.

She wanted to embrace the true Yuki, but knew she never would. She held him close, never wanting to let go. She couldn't remember what it felt like to be loved. To be welcomed within a home. To be smiled to. She had no memorys of that.

She cried harder at the realazation that she had no happy memorys. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and refuse to go with her uncle. Refuse to look at him. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and choose Yuki and the Sohma's over her demon 'uncle.'

POOF

Yuki blinked and blushed as he changed back. Tohru still clung to him. Why had he changed back to normal? She still held him, still embraced him. Her head rested on his shoulder as tears came down her face. Hesitantly Yuki placed his arms around her as well, not wanting to break what ever magic kept him human.

A rush of happiness flooded over him as he stayed human, still held her in his arms. Although he was blushing madly at the fact he was naked, he didn't think Tohru even realized he had changed back. She just held onto him.

After a few moments, Tohru let go and got up. Her eyes were blank of any emotion. Wait. Was that a flicker...of love? Tohru turned her back to him, allowing him to go change.

He hurried to the other room and changed, then walked back into the kitchen. Tohru was sitting at the table, head resting on her arms as she laid her head down. Her eyes now showed so much confusion. Self loathing. Self pity. Hatred. Anger. Happiness. And...love.

Yuki walked over to her and sat next to her. He slowly and gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

She was at peace. She wanted this moment to last forever. Just her and Yuki. Safety. Something she hadn't felt in years.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Knock knock_

Yuki came downstairs and opened the door.

"Yun-chan!" Kagura cried happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yuki blinked and hugged his cousin back.

"Hello Kagura-ni, Kisa-chan." he said with a smile.

"Where's sissy?" asked Kisa.

"The liveing room." Yuki replied.

He let them in and lead them to the liveing room. Tohru was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She was startled as they came in the room, but smiled when she saw Kagura and Kisa. He got up and went to hug them both.

"Ready for our shopping trip?" Kagura asked happily.

Tohru nodded with a small smile.

They went back to the door and filed out. "She'll be back soon, Yun-chan!" Kagura called with a chuckle.

"Bye, Yuki..." Tohru said as Kisa closed the door.

Yuki waved good bye and sighed. He walked upstairs, went into his room, and decided to read for the next few hours.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Which do you like more?" Kagura asked as she held up two skirts to her hips.

"Hmmm, I like the orange one..." Kisa replied after a moment of thought.

"So do I." Tohru said with a smile.

"I like the orange too! Orange it is!" Kagura said happily as she put the red one back.

After they got themselves each four pairs of skirts, they moved on to shirts. Tohru got six shirts. A strapless white shirt with frilly edges, a half-sleeved blue shirt, a pink tank top, a red cammy top with a white shirt to go underneath, and a black shirt with the words ' Heart Breaker ' accross the chest. She got the last one because Kagura insisted.

They got her seven pairs of of bras, eight pairs of panties, two batheing suits, and a few pairs of shorts and jeans. Tohru was overwhelmed when they were done. But Kagura just wouldn't take no for an answer.

As they shopped, it turned out that Kagura and Kyo had moved in together and engaged. Kisa had gained more confidence and become a model. The ironic part was that a lot of the girls who once made fun of her now worked for her!

But Kisa treated them no differently from anyone else. The past is the past. After they got the cloths, they took Tohru to get her hair cut. Although it was long and looked nice, it was a rats nest and had dead ends. They cut her hair so that it was mid back lengh and got it straightened. Then they all got manicures and pedicures.

Kagura got white nail and toe polish with orange cat heads on the thumb and big-toe nails. Kisa got a black background with full tigers on her thumb and big-toe nails. And Tohru got pink nail/toe polish with little white dots on the thumb and big-toe nails.

When they were all done, they dropped Tohru back off at Yuki's. Tohru smiled as she closed the door behind her. She looked to the kitchen clock and nearly gasped. It was 6:00 p.m! They had been gone for six hours!

Tohru rushed into her room, put her bags on her bed and went quietly to Yuki's room. She slid open the door and peeked inside. And once again, he had fallen asleep reading his book. Tohru smiled and closed the door behind her again. She went back downstairs and stifled a yelp as she saw Kisa sitting at the dineing room table.

"Is Yuki-chan asleep again? While reading a book?" she asked with a smile.

Tohru smiled back and nodded. "He seems so tired..." she commented as she looked back up the stairs.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan is always tired with his job."

"What does he do?" Tohru asked. She had wanted to ask Yuki the question, but kept foregetting.

"You know how Momitji's dad was the president of that big company? Well, he retired and left it to Momitji. But Momitji didn't want all that responsibility, so gave it to Yuki-chan. He's doubled the bussiness and made it more succsessful. He's takeing a big break off though. He's really over worked." Kisa concluded with a slight frown.

Tohru nodded. Kisa hugged her good night/good bye and left. She only lived a mile away and liked to walk to exercise.

Tohru stifled a yawn as she walked into her room. She put all the bags on the floor and climbed into bed. Even though it was only 6:30 p.m, she was exhausted. She turned off her light and went to sleep.

_**Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reveiws and such! Tune in for the next chapter!**_


	5. Nightmares

**Redmoonfae: See? Tohru has lots of pretty clothes now!**

**Tohru: Yup! Thanks to Kagura and Kisa!**

**Redmoonfae: ...**

**Tohru: Oh! Uh, I'm soo sorry! And you too, Fae!**

**Redmoonfae: Thank you :)**

**Yuki: Your the one who made her get all those wounds. She shouldn't _have_ to thank you.**

**Redmoonfae: That's it! -beats guts outa Yuki-**

**Yuki: ...**

**Tohru: EH! erm!...uhhhh! O**

**Redmoonfae: Enjoy!**

_**Yuki's Dream**_

_Another scream. Tohru's scream. Yuki was in some kind of hall way. He had no clue where or how. The darkness consumed everything. There it was again. Tohru was screaming. Yuki ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. But the hall just got longer, never ending._

_He heard a man laughing. Yuki looked to his right and saw a door. Tohru screamed again. It was comeing from this door. He quickly opened it and rushed inside. There she was. There was Tohru. She was lyeing on the floor, a rope around her neck, tied to some stair railings. Her hands tied behind her back._

_A man whirled around to see Yuki. He had a bloody knife in his hand. Yuki felt anger boiling over him. He ran at the man. But he couldn't get to them. No matter how fast or hard he ran, he couldn't get over there. Couldn't save Tohru._

_But he wouldn't give up. He looked at his beloved Tohru, in rags and rope. Being hurt and cut. Tohru's eyes slowly opened. They showed no hope. They showed nothing. They were but a shell, a shadow of what once was. Tears fell down her face, then she closed her eyes again. Yuki felt himself falling, falling away from them, as another scream was heard..._

Yuki sat up straight in bed, sweat rolling down his face. His eyes were wide in horror, his hands shakeing. His whole body shakeing. He looked around the room, found he was in his home, and calmed down.

"Yuki! Yuki what's wroung!" he heard Tohru call as she ran into his room.

Yuki could see worry in her eyes. The last scream he had heard in his dream was his own. He felt terrible for worrying her like that. But the dream felt so _real._ Like it had actually happened.

Tohru hesitantly walked over to his bed, and sat down next to him. She took his hands in her own and gave him a kind smile. Yuki felt himself blush a little, and smiled back at her.

"I'm ok, Miss Honda. I'm very sorry for worrying you so." he apologized.

Tohru knew he had had a bad dream. He just wasn't going to openly say it.

"I-I have them too. Nightmares... Almost every night..." she trailed off at the end, eyes growing distant.

She gave him a forced meek smile and got up. "I'll get back to bed now. Sweet dreams."

She turned and left his room, quietly slideing the door back into place. Yuki frowned at what she had said. _"I-I have them too. Nightmares... Almost every night..." _ She probally woke up many times a night after haveing a terrible dream like that.

He sighed and turned off his light.(Tohru had turned it on) He pulled the covers back over him, and fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru awoke around 9:00 and rolled out of bed. She put on her new tank top and a skirt. She quickly pulled her new brush through her hair and hurried accross the hall. She quietly slid open Yuki's door. He wasn't there. She went downstairs, thinking she'd find him cooking, but he wasn't there either.

Confused, she walked out the back door and looked around. She smiled when she saw Yuki bent over a vegetable garden. His white gardening gloves were dirty from work and he had some dirt smudges on his face.

Yuki looked up when he heard the door slide open and smiled. "Good morning Miss Honda." he said cheerfully.

Tohru smiled and said, "And a good morning to you."

Her voice sounded cheerful, but Yuki couldn't help but wonder if it was real. He got up from the ground, wiped his hands on his pants a little, and walked over to her.

"I was just weeding my garden." he said to her as they walked inside.

"Just like old times..." he heard her mutter.

_**(I couldn't think of anything to do, so we're skipping to that night.)**_

Yuki walked into the living room and found Tohru sitting on the couch, stareing out the window. It looked as though she expected someone she feared to just walk down the street. Yuki frowned and walked over to her.

Tohru looked up at him, startled. "Yuki, I didn't even hear you come in." she said with a forced laugh.

"Miss Honda...would you like to...go out to dinner tonight?" he asked with a smile.

Tohru's eyes widened and she said, "Oh no! That's too much! You shouldn't spend any money on me! I'm already staying here and causeing you inconveiences!" Tohru stammered.

Yuki chuckled slightly. "Your not an inconveinence Miss Honda. C'mon. It'll be fun." he said with a smile.

Tohru thought for a moment before saying, "Ok..."

Tohru went upstairs and got dressed in to fancier clothes. She had seen Yuki come back down the stairs in nice clothes, so she thought she should fix up as well. She got out the dress she had gotten with Kagura and Kisa. It was a satin dark blue dress that went down past her knees a little. On the left side was a slit that went up to above her knee. It had a lacey neck and mid-sleeves that went to her elbows.

She pulled a brush through her hair and tucked one side behind her ear. Then she put on the nice shoes they had gotten to match. Small heel black shoes with a lacey top.

Tohru walked down stairs, one hand on the railing, blushing slightly. Yuki looked up at her and his eyes widened. Tohru's blush became deeper.

"Mis-Miss Honda. You look beautiful." he said, awe struck.

Her cheeks were burning.

He had always thought she was beautiful, but this dress brought out her eyes and her lovelyness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki pulled Tohru's seat out when they got to returaunt. She muttered her thanks and gave him a smile as she sat down. He went to the other side of the table and sat as well. They looked through the menues and picked out what they wanted.

Yuki ordered steak with a baked potatoe and Tohru ordered salmon with a side order of veggies.

They ate and spoke, mostly about Yuki. Whenever Yuki tried to ask her about herself, she'd completly change the subject.

After Yuki payed the bill and they drove home, it was already 9:30 p.m. Yuki went into his room, then into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Tohru did the same, but in the bathroom that was atatched to her room.

Tohru thanked Yuki for a wonderful dinner, then said their good nights. Tohru snuggled underneath her warm covers and quickly fell asleep. Yuki lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through his mind. He wanted to know why Tohru never spoke of her past. Wondered why she was so distant.

He wanted to know what her 'uncle' did to her. And once he found out, that man was going to pay.

_**Yay, another chapter is done. Thanks for all the reveiws. If you could, give me some ideas of what I should do. I already have some ideas for later chapters, but don't know what to do now. Again, thanks for the reveiws!**_


	6. Confessions

**Redmoonfae: Thank you soooo much for all the great ideas, reveiwers!**

**Tohru: Yes, some of them were very good.**

**Yuki: ...**

**Redmoonfae: Oh c'mon Yuki! I know you liked the part about you getting to beat the crud out of her 'uncle.'**

**Yuki: I must admit that I liked that part.**

**Tohru: ...I liked that part too...**

**Redmoonfae/Yuki: O.O**

**Tohru: Enjoy!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Knock knock knock_

Yuki slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his clock. It was about 9:30 a.m.

More knocking.

Yuki slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed. He tumbled downstairs and to the front door. He opened the door and moaned on the inside.

"Where's Tohru?"

Momiji.

"She's still asleep upstairs..." Yuki said drowsily. "Why are you here, Momiji?"

"I came here to talk to Tohru!" Momiji replied.

Yuki sighed and let his cousin in. Momiji walked into the kitchen and opened up a cupboard. He took out a bag of pretzels and began to munch on them.

Yuki blinked. He had pretzels? Momiji saw the questioning look on Yuki's face and smiled.

"I hid them here from last time! I knew I was comeing over again and I would be hungrey! So instead of carrying over the pretzels, I hid them in here!" Momiji explained.

Yuki groaned slightly and lay his head on his arms. A few minutes later he heard Tohru comeing down the stairs. He picked up his head and sat up straight.

"Good morning Yu-" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Then she saw Momiji.

"Oh, um, good morning Momiji..." she said, somewhat suprised.

"Hi Tohru! I came over to talk to you!" Momiji said excitedly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After breakfast was cleaned up, Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and ran upstairs. Yuki watched them go and sighed. He had to smile though. Momiji and Tohru were good friends those many years ago. Maybe he could help her a little. Yuki walked into the liveing room and got a book, sat on the couch, and decided to read.

"Uh..." Tohru didn't know what to say. Momiji had just dragged her to her room and sat on the bed. Tohru had sat next to him, and now he had started a conversation. About her. She couldn't tell him what had happened to her those years she was with her uncle.

"Um, well, how have you been? Where do you work?" she asked quickly.

Momiji frowned. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to tell him about herself. "Well, I work for Yuki now. I'm sure Kagura told you about how Yuki's the new president of the company. I work with him." Momiji said with a smile.

Tohru smiled back. "That's good..."

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me what happened to you when you were with your uncle..." he said openly, looking down.

Tohru took in a sharp breath. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "If I told you..." she began, "..you would hate me..." she fineshed.

Momiji put a comforting arm around her, but not close enough to turn into a rabbit. "I could never hate you Tohru." he said gently.

Tohru began to cry. "I've never told anyone. Never wanted to tell anyone. I was always too scared. I thought...I thought that if I told Yuki, he would hate him. Shun me." Tohru began. The tears wouldn't stop.

The memory came back...

_"Even if your damn Yuki did come, do you really think he would love you? Look at you! Your just a dirty little tramp!" her uncle yelled to her one night._

_Tohru sat in her room on her blanket, bloody and dirty._

_"He would hate you! He could never love such a hideous beast!"_

Tohru cried harder, shudders going through out her body.

Yuki passed by Tohru's room on the way to the closet.

"He beat me."

Yuki froze, his eyes widened. His hands clenched into fists as anger boiled up inside him. He clenched his teeth setting his jaw.

"He cut me every day. He beat me every day. He never let me finish school or go anywhere. He either kept me inside or made me go to that hell of a place." Tohru sobbed. She hated her ' work. ' Men would always grab at her and touch her in places she wanted no man to touch without her permission. Then one day, she was raped at her ' work. '

She had screamed out to anyone, screamed for help. But no one came. No one tried to help her. They didn't even look at her. She had gained many scars from that day. She had run home as fast as she could, ran to her room, locked the door, and stayed there for three days.

When she finnaly came out one night, she was going to run away. Get back to the Sohmas. Get back to Yuki. She had fineshed packing and was about to leave when her uncle awoke. He had beat her until she just layed on the floor, unmoveing.

She didn't even try to stop the crying. The tears just kept comeing. Momiji tried to comfort her. He cried as well. Even though she had said nothing for a while, he could tell she was reliving those awful times.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki looked at his bedside clock. 10:30 p.m. Momiji had left sometime around 12:00 that afternoon. Tohru never came out of her room. Yuki clenched his hands into fists. He was going to kill her 'uncle.' Tomorrow. He would tell Tohru he was going out...but he didn't want to lie to her.

Tohru sat on her bed. She had washed her face and stopped crying. She felt somewhat better after telling Momiji a little about what happened. She quietly went downstairs and into the living room. She was going to get a book but froze.

Outside the window, standing in the lawn was the creature from her nightmares. Her uncle. She held in a scream of terror. He just stood there, not even looking at her. He was just standing there. Tohru slowly backed up then stopped. He was looking at a window. _Her_ window. How did he know?

Tohru began to cry, fearing for her life and Yuki's life. She went into the kitchen and got a knife, then went back to living room. She looked out the window. He wasn't there. He was gone. Tohru's breath was ragged. She hurridly went back to the kitchen and put the knife away.

She climbed the stairs and stopped in the hall. There was no way she was going back to her room. Not until she knew it was safe. She looked to Yuki's door and took a deep breath. She slowly walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

Yuki looked to his door, startled. "C-Come in." he said.

The door slowly slid open as Tohru walked in, her cheeks red.

"Um..I was wondering..i-if I could...sleep in-in here tonight..." she muttered looking down.

Yuki blinked. _Huh? Why does she want to sleep in here? She never had before. Did something frighten her so much that she couldn't sleep in her room?_ Yuki thought.

Yuki gave a small smile. "Of course Miss Honda." Yuki replied.

Tohru slowly crossed the room to his bed and sat down. Her cheeks burned as she got underneath the covers. She faced away from Yuki and layed down, head on the other pillow. She muttered a thankyou and a good ngiht, then went to sleep.

Yuki smiled slightly, then also got underneath the covers. He turned off the lamp and fell asleep, faceing away from Tohru.

_**Tohru's Dream**_

_Tohru sat in the corner of a dark room. She couldn't see anything it was so dark. Her ragged breathing echoed through the empty room._

_She heard a door open and looked around, straining to see. She could see a figure comeing closer to her. She let out a scream and tried to stand up. She found she couldn't and struggled to get loose._

_The figure grabbed her and she let out another scream._

The light came on as Yuki looked at Tohru worriedly. "Miss Honda..." he asked as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She had screamed twice and had been tossing and turneing. Tohru's eyes opened wide as she struck out at what ever touched her. She brought her hand up fast and smacked whoever was near her.

Yuki blinked, his hand slowly going up to his cheek. It burnt from her smack, but he didn't blame her at all. He blamed it all on her uncle.

Tohru stopped fighting and took in deep breaths. She looked over to Yuki and realised she had just smacked him.

"Yuki! I'm so sorry!" She cried. She moved over closer to him and layed her head on his chest, holding onto his shirt.

"I'm sooo sorry!" she continued to cry.

Yuki blinked.Tohru's head rested on his chest as she quietly sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her without thinking and awaited the transformation. But it never came. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"It's ok Miss Honda. It's not your fault." he replied in a gentle voice.

Her sobs subsided but her eyes remained closed as her head remained on his chest. Tohru knew Yuki planned on killing her ' uncle. ' But she couldn't let him. She knew Yuki was extremely strong and fast.

But her uncle possed guns and knifes. Yuki could--and would be hurt. Or killed. Tohru couldn't bear the thought of Yuki being hurt like that. She cried more, almost unaware that her head was laying on Yuki's chest.

Yuki stroked her hair, looking at her. He coudln't imagine the pain that she must have gone through those seven years.

"Please..."

Yuki snapped out of his daze as he heard Tohru speak.

"Please...don't go to him.." she said.

Yuki knew she was talking about her uncle. Anger rose in him at the thought of that bastard.

"He'll hurt you. I couldn't bear to let you get hurt like that...I-I love you..."

_**Chapter done! Thanks for all the reveiws and ideas!**_


	7. Help me!

**Author's Note(dundundun!)**

**Ok, I know all of you hate author's notes, but I'm haveing SERIUS writer's block! All my creative juice is gone except for a very little bit. But I need your help on what to do. Here are two things I'm decideing on to do in the 7th chapter of Melting a Frozen Heart.**

**1.) Tohru wakes up before Yuki, gets out of bed, packs all her things, then runs away, thinking this is better for Yuki.**

**2.) Yuki wakes up before Tohru, gets out of bed, quietly dresses, then pays a little visit to Tohru's 'uncle.'**

**Please vote in the reveiw boards! And if you have any ideas of your own, I'm completly open to any suggestions!**


	8. Running Away

**Redmoonfae: Awww! Tohru, I'm soo proud of you! You confessed your love!**

**Tohru/Yuki: -blush blush-**

**Redmoonfae: So, when's the wedding?**

**Tohru/Yuki: O.O**

**Redmoonfae: Enjoy! (P.S: Let's give it up for bubbles078! She was the one who gave me the idea of Tohru talking to Momiji! -applause-)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru's eyes fluttered open. She blinked as she couldn't remeber where she was. She looked up and saw Yuki, his head turned towards her, sleeping soundly. The memories came back from the night before and she had to smile and blush.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she queitly got up and out of bed. She blushed as she remebered she had no clothes on. Yuki shifted slightly in his sleep, his bare chest heaving up and down with each breath. Tohru sighed in her mind that Yuki didn't wake up.

She gathered up her carelessly strewn clothes from the floor. She quickly hurried out of the room and into her own. She got dressed into a pair of shorts and her shirt that said, 'Heartbreaker' on it. She packed her cloths and hairbrush and her picture of her mother and of her Yuki and Kyo together.

She stared at the picture with her and the Sohma cousins. She was in the middle, giveing her normal smile, eyes closed. Yuki was smileing as well, and Kyo had somewhat of a scowl on his face. Tohru smiled as she packed the picture and clipped her suitcase shut.

She walked back into Yuki's room, placeing her suitcase on the floor outside his room. She quietly walked over to his bed and bent down. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before turning and leaveing, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

She grabbed her suitcase and left the house, closeing the door behind her. She stopped and turned to look at the house where her beloved Yuki lived in one last time. It was early morning and he shouldn't wake up for a few more hours. Yuki had never been a morning person.

She began to head down the path in the woods. She was deep in thought as she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She froze in her steps and looked behind her. There, staggering out of the bushes, was the creature from her nightmares. She dropped her suitcase in a small bush next to her out of fear.

Her uncle turned towards her, wobbling as he walked. He held a beer bottle in one hand as he advanced on her. Tohru slowly began to back away, fingers twitching slighlty.

"Hello wench..." her uncle said in a droozy voice.

Tohru's breath was ragad as she continued to back away from him. All at once, he charged towards her, holding the beer bottle like a weapon. Tohru fled for her life, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

If only she hadn't wandered so far from Yuki's home! She would be able to double back and be safe within his arms. She was lost in thought as she was suddenly falling. Her foot had snagged under a root and she had tripped.

She hit the ground with a thud. She slowly got up, her body aching. The next she knew, someone was tugging on her hair, hard. She let out a small yelp of pain as she was dragged to her feet. Her uncle looked into her fearful eyes, his own filled with malice.

The last thing she saw, was her uncle raiseing the bottle over his head, and bringing it down hard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru moaned in pain as she opened her eyes. Her vision was foggy and blurry. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before reopening them. Her hand went to the back of her head where she felt a warm thick liquid.

Her hand came back bloody. She groaned again and looked around. She almost screamed in terror. She was in her uncle's home, on the couch. Her uncle was sitting in the chair across from her, smoking a cigar.

Tohru sat up quickly, her head aching. She winced as a bolt of pain surged through her body. Her uncle stood up and gripped her throat, pulling her to her feet.

Tohru gasped as she fought for air. She tried to pry her uncle's hands off her throat.

"Now why did you run away you little wench?" he asked in a low dangerous voice.

Tohru couldn't answer, she was struggeling too much for breath.

"Did you find your precious Yuki? Did he save you from your big bad uncle?" he said in a mocking tone. He threw Tohru to the ground, glareing down at her.

Tohru took in large gasps of breath before she glared back at her venomously.

"He'll kill you. He'll come here and he'll kill you." Tohru spat out, her words tainted with poison.

"Oh, I'm hopeing he comes." her uncle said before going into the kitchen.

He came back a moment later with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"I'm planning on him comeing hear." he knealt down next to Tohru and brushed away some hair from her face with the knife.

Tohru pulled her head away and glared at him. "Your precious Yuki will be comeing hear to save you. He'll walk through that door-" he pointed to the door, "and he'll try to save you. But he wouldn't lay a finger on me if he knew at any second, I could pull this trigger, and kill his beloved princess." he smirked as he placed the gun to Tohru's head.

"And once he surrenders, not wanting to harm his beloved, I'll slit that damn rat's throat and watch him choke on his own blood! And it'll be all your fault! You'll watch him as he dies, knwoing _you_ caused it! And then you'll go back to working for me." he said standing up, still smirking.

Tohru lay still on the ground, her eyes wide with terror. Yuki would die today because of her. He would die because she was too weak to do anything. Her breath was ragged as she thought it over.

"No..." she muttered, unaudible.

"What'd you say, bitch?" her uncle snarled.

"No..." she said louder this time, shakily beginning to get up.

"I know you ain't talken to me-"

"NO!" she screamed getting up. She kicked him as hard as she could in the groin, watching him recoil and fall to the ground.

"You won't lay one god damn FINGER on him!" she said, kicking him again in the stomach.

She spat in his face and then ran out the door. She ran down the street, running faster than she ever had in her life. She came to the spot where her uncle had taken her. She saw bits of broken glass and blood around the area. She searched for her suitcase and grabbed it, running through the woods.

She had to get out of here. If her uncle found her, Yuki would die. She ran through the woods, branchs cutting her face and arms. But she didn't care. As long as Yuki lived, nothing else mattered to her, not even her own life.

She finnaly came to a clearing, arms, face, and legs cut and bleeding. Her breast heaved up and down as she fought for breath. She remebered this place. It was where she had gone when Kyo had taken on his evil form.

She staggered over to a few rocks, one had claw marks on it. She sat down on a rock, stareing out at the small lake, eyes welled up and over flowing with tears.

**Ok, another chapter done. Thank you soo much all of you who helped me make this chapter possible! I especially have to thank HellsSorrow, who came up with the biggest part of this plot. It will continue for another few chapters, until I must end it. :'( Tune in for the next chapter!(Sorry for it being so short! I want to make this stroy as many chapters as possible.)**


	9. Unmasked

**Redmoonfae: I'm proud of you Tohru. You showed your 'uncle' who's boss!**

**Tohru: Hehe...I didn't want him to hurt...anyone..-blushblush-**

**Yuki: -blush-**

**Redmoonfae: Awww, so sweet!**

**Yuki/Tohru: Enjoy!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki awoke a few hours later. He looked to his side but didn't see Tohru. He knew she usually got up early and made breakfast, so he didn't worry. He slipped out of bed, got dressed, and threw his carelessy strewn clothes into the laundrey hamper.

He went downstairs, expecting to hear or smell Tohru in the kitchen. But when he got down, all was quiet. He looked around the house, in the living room, and in the back yard. He stopped to think a minute. Last night, when she came in so frightened...

Fear and anger welled up inside him. What if her 'uncle' had taken her? He ran to the front door, opened it, and ran outside, not bothering to shut the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru placed her pictures on the surrounding, flattest, rocks. She smiled to herself then sighed. She couldn't live here forever. Yuki would doudtlessly find her. Or her uncle would.

She felt hot liquid running down her face and went to brush it away. She stared in shock that she was crying. She had been so worked up she had't realized she was crying.

She sighed and looked out onto the calm lake, wishing she could stay like that forever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki hurriedly walked through the path in the woods. He heard crunching underneath his shoes and stopped. He backed up a few steps and knelt down to examin it. There were little bits of broken glass and blood splattered everywhere.

He looked at the dirt to his right. It looked as if someone was dragged in that direction. He quickly got up and ran in that direction.

It didn't take him long to find the run down neighborhood. or Tohru's 'uncle's' house. He quickly walked up to it, trying to hide his feelings. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A large man answered a few moments later. Yuki recognized him instantly as the man who had beaten and scarred Tohru. Without asking any questions, he drew his right fist back and brought it foward into the man's face. He sent the 'uncle' flying across the room.

He walked in after him, his anger clearly showing on his face. "Where is she?" he asked angrily.

The man cupped his chin in his hand, setting it back in place. Once he as satisfied he looked up with a smirk. "You mean that dirty little-" this time he was sent flying into the couch which was knocked over backwards.

"Don't you EVER talk about Tohru like that." Yuki growled angrily.

The man got up and moaned in pain. "She ain't here..." he began.

Yuki quickly walked across the room and grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt.

"Liar." he spat out angrily.

"It's da troof. She kicked me in da groin and ran out."

Yuki slammed him into a wall hard.

"So you DID take her! Where is she?"

"I told ya, she ran out somewheres!"

The uncle slowly got the knife out of his back pocket. He was about the stab Yuki in the stomach when Yuki realized what was happening. He dropped the uncle to the ground and quickly jumped out of the way. But he wasn't quick enough.

Yuki held his bleeding arm, clenching his teeth from the pain. Although he had avoided being stabbed, he had gotten slashed on his left arm.

Tohru's uncle smirked and said, "You shouldn't play with fire. Your gonna get burned."

Yuki cahrged the uncle and kicked the hand with the knife in it. The knife flew out of the uncle's hand and landed in the wall. The uncle stared open mouthed at how fast Yuki could move.

"You little rat..." he murmured.

Yuki heard his comment and wondered if he knew about the zodiac curse. While he was wondering, the uncle had pulled out the gun.

"Bye bye, rat boy!" the uncle said mockingly as he aimed and shot the gun. He smirked and looked at where he had shot. But Yuki wasn't there. "Huh...?" the uncle looked around the room but didn't see him.

"AHHHH!" the uncle cried as his arm was twisted backwards. The gun dropped out of his hand and Yuki caught it.

Yuki placed the gun to the man's head. "Why did you call me a rat?" he asked angrily.

"Because that's what your possed by you stupid kid!"

"Who are you and why do you know about the curse?" Yuki shouted angrily. Who was this man? Was he part of the 'outside' family.

"My name is Kazuki Sohma. I'm one of the family kid. Of course I know about the secret!" Kazuki laughed, turning into a cough.

"Why did you take Tohru away seven years ago?" Yuki asked. He had wanted to know for all those seven years why he had taken her.

"Akito hired me."

An electric shock was shot through Yuki at the mention of that name.

Kazuki continued, "He payed me to tell her I was her mother's brother and that Kyoko would have wanted her to live with me if anything happened to her."

"Why?" Yuki shouted loudly.

"He wanted to break you two. Kyo that is. He wanted to break the two of you and see you crumble. He hadn't planned on Kyo going to Kagura for comfort, but he took pleasure in the fact you never gave up hope and were miserable." Kazuki laughed again until it was a hoarse coughing bark.

The anger boiled over inside of Yuki. Akito! It had been all Akito's doing! Yuki slammed the butt of the gun into Kazuki's temple. He dropped the man who fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming around his head.

Yuki dropped the gun and ran out of the house. He had to find Tohru. He had to find her and make things right. Akito was dead now. The family was free from his rule. Now there was nothing for her to fear. He loved her with all his heart, and would never let anything hurt her again.

**There's another chapter! Weeeee! Sorry for it being so short! So we finnaly unmask this mysterious 'uncle.' Thanks again for the ideas and reveiws. Tune in for the last chapter!**


	10. I'm Home

**Redmoonfae: -sniffles- Yes, this is the last chapter of this story.**

**Tohru: -weeps- It was so wonderful being here with you, Fae!**

**Yuki: Well, I guess it was ok...**

**Redmoonfae/Tohru/Yuki: ENJOY!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru stood at the water's edge barefoot. She let the cool relaxing waves sooth her abused feet. She smiled to herself, eyes half closed as she tried to take her mind off everything. She didn't think she'd be able to face Yuki again. Not after she just ran out on him.

Tohru sighed and got out of the water. She dried her feet off on a towel she had packed then put her shoes back on. She decided to go for a little walk in the woods.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki continued to jog through the woods, searching everywhere he could think of. He lived some what close to Shigure's so checked in that direction first. Maybe she had come here be accident and Shigure had let her stay for a while. Even though he prayed she wasn't in the hands of the perverted dog, he still needed to check.

Yuki knocked on the front door. It was several minutes before Shigure answered.

"Aw, Yuki. And what do I owe this little surprise?" Shigure said in his usual drawl.

"Is Tohru here?" Yuki asked between pants.

Now Shigure looked worried. "No, I havn't. What happened?"

"Her 'uncle' took her and then she escaped. I thought she might have come here. You havn't seen her at all?" Yuki was getting more and more distressed.

"No, I havn't seen her since that night we all had dinner and-Yuki, your arm!" Shigure cut himself off as he noticed the blood stained shirt and arm.

Yuki tried to cover it up. "It's just a scratch." Yuki said shortly.

Shigure sighed. "Did you get that scratch from Kazumi?" Shigure tried to stop himself before he said the name.

Yuki looked up at his older cousin in disbeleif. He let himself in and grabbed the dog's kimono scruff. "You knew about this?" he practically screamed.

Shigure sighed, looking away from his younger cousin's face. "I'm sorry Yuki. It was Akito's orders. You know I can't go against him!" Shigure said the last part desperetly

Yuki was trying to hold in all his anger but failed. When the one person he loved had been taken away from him, the dog knew why! All the anger from everything that had happened in the last few days came up and he tossed the older cousin across the room.

He ran back out of the house to a path he used to take often.

The 'secret base' was badly overgrown and everything was dead, but Yuki searched around it for any signs Tohru had been there. By chance he looked at the garden and saw one striveing plant. A strawberry. Yuki picked the ripe fruit and examined it. It was perfect-fire engine red all around.

He gently placed the strawberry in his pocket and continued the search for Tohru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru walked through the woods, trying to hum a happy tune. But all tunes came out sad and dead. She looked to the ground as she walked, makeing sure she wouldn't trip over any pesky roots or stones.

She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around. Two men stood behind her, both smirking.

"Come 'ere sweetheart." the first man said.

Tohru took a step backwards, fear clearly written on her face.

The two men began to advance on her until they were at a fast walk. Tohru finnaly came to her sences and ran for all she was worth. The blisters and bruises on her feet didn't help. And niether did the huge bruise on her head.

She held her arms out infront of her as she ran so no branches would smack her in the face. She blinded herself from the ground's hidden traps and tripped over a root. She began to get up, found her ankle was throbbing in pain, and fell back down.

Now the two guys were right behind her. One circled her over to her head. The men knealt down and began to examine her body. Tohru fought as much as she could, but both men were too strong.

Tears flew down her face as the men began to touch her in places she would never alow to be touched without her permission. Without even thinking, she screamed one word:

"YUKI!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuki came to the small lake and found all of Tohru's things. He sighed when he finnaly found where she was. But she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"YUKI!"

Yuki turned towards the sound of his name being screamed. He instantly ran as fast as he could into the woods.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru kicked at the man that was touching near her inner thighs. She finnaly landed a solid kick in the groin, makeing the man double over in pain. But the man at her head was holding down her wrists and she couldn't bend like that to kick him.

The man at her legs finnaly recovered and grabbed her ankles. Tohru let out a yelp of pain as he grabbed her sprained ankle. The man was smirking as he again began to touch her in places she didn't alow. But then his face went white and he fell to the side.

When he fell, Tohru could clearly see, "YUKI!"

Yuki's chest heaved up and down uncontrolably. He didn't even try to hide his rage as he advanced on the next man. The man let go of Tohru's wrists and got into a fighting stance. Yuki moved with lightening speed to hit the man hard with his fist in the temple.

The man went down with a thud and layed there. Yuki turned to Tohru and knealt down next to her.

"Tohru, are you alright?" he asked, his words sewn with worry.

Tohru gave a weak smile as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. No transformation. Yuki hugged her back tightly as well, being careful as not to hurt her. Tohru broke the embrace and looked into Yuki's eyes with a smile on her face.

Yuki smiled back, then planted a kiss on her lips. Tohru was surprised but returned the gesture. Yuki gently bit on her bottem lip for her to open her mouth. She opened it for him and their tounges began to dance.

He gently picked her up, still in the kiss, and stood. Tohru broke the kiss for breath, and leaned her head on Yuki's shoulder. Very carefully, Yuki took the strawberry out of his pocket. He handed it to Tohru with a smile.

Tohru took the gift and nuzzled her head into the crook on Yuki's neck where it met his shoulder.

"I love you." Yuki whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Tohru replied, gently kissing his neck.

"I'm home."

**And there you have it folks, the final chapter in this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typeing it. If your really nice, I might add an epilouge. ;)**


	11. Small Epilouge

**Redmoonfae: Well, seems that most of you would like an epilouge, so here it is!**

**Kyo: And for those who think I had anything to do with Tohru going away, just shut up!**

**Redmoonfae: He's right. Some people were confused about Kyo being in on Tohru being taken away. But alas, he was merely there to suffer, with Yuki. That's what I meant. Sorry for any confusion. :)**

**Kyo: Still! Why the hell would they think that I would get rid of Tohru? Are they idiots?**

**Redmoonfae: Kyo, shut up. -smacks Kyo- Enjoy!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tohru awoke late in the night, and slowly climbed out of bed, being careful as not to awake her husband. She quietly opened the door and walked down the hall. She slowly slid open another door and walked inside.

She tip toed over to a cradle near the window and looked inside. She smiled fully at her new daughter, Akemi. She had father's hair and her mother's eyes. Her skin was as fine as silk, her face carved by angels. She gently touched the sleeping child's head as she sleapt. Tohru moved over to the window and made sure it was locked tight.

She pulled the curtain over the window and tied both ends so it wouldn't reopen. Even though it had been a year since Kazumi was killed, Tohru was still frightened of him. He would live forever in her heart. She glanced back at her daughter one last time before quietly going back to her own room. She slid the door open and crossed the room to the bed.

Tohru climbed in and got under the covers. She jumped slightly as she felt an arm rap around her waist and pull her close.

"Was it another nightmare?" asked her husband.

Tohru smiled gently. "I didn't mean to wake you. I can't believe it's been a whole year." she said happily, turning to face him.

She layed her head on his arm as a pillow as he kept one arm protectively around her waist.

"The dark frightens me at times, still." she admitted to her husband, burriying her face in his arm.

Her husband gently lifted her head up so she was looking at him. He gently kissed her lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"Would you like me to turn on the light?" he asked gently.

Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek.

She resettled herself comfortably on his arm, eyes fluttering closed.

"No. For you, Yuki, are my light."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Sniffles- Even though it was very short, I hope you liked this final, epilouge chapter of Melting a Frozen Heart. **


End file.
